


These Cuts Heal

by ionik



Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Cooking, Fluff, Love, M/M, POV First Person, POV Penelope Bunce, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionik/pseuds/ionik
Summary: Baz cooks dinner, Simon bothers him, and Penny likes that everything is falling into place
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	These Cuts Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Penny pov time ! :)
> 
> Title from Song For Someone by U2

**Penny**

It’s December and we’ve all survived another year. My boys are in the kitchen, Baz cooking and Simon being a menace by the sound of it.  _ My boys _ . Baz would kill me if he ever found out I secretly call him and Simon that. Shepard’s not here right now, but I’m starting to include him in the group, too. I don’t linger too much on why.

Simon and Baz are talking again. When we returned from America and after we helped out at Watford, Simon nearly fell into the same pit I tried dragging him out of with the roadtrip. Baz was too scared to mess up the unsteady balance, the temporary ceasefire, but I did what I should have done much earlier and pretty much forced Simon to go see a therapist. I didn’t like the one he had (she didn’t know how to get Simon properly out of his head), so I found him another one. I went with an expert in PTSD. Simon has it, I think. Just half a year ago I didn’t want to admit to myself that I wouldn’t pick up on it if he did suffer from it, so I just didn’t bring up the topic. But on the trip, I learned that my confidence in my own diagnostic abilities and the pride I take in knowing Simon doesn’t matter if he’s not being his best self.

He is, now. Closer than the faded approximation he used to be, at least. He is beginning to mention his feelings when unprompted, sometimes. I see the change in him, he’s more confident and secure in himself. He still spends some days on the couch, but they’re getting fewer and further in between. I also see the change in Baz. He’s more confident, too. Mostly in his love for Simon. I don’t miss when the two of them would do almost anything to avoid touching, an awkward dance of suppressed feelings. Simon because he never thinks himself deserving. Baz for the same reason and because he does anything to please Simon, even if he might be shortsighted and blinded by love sometimes.

Like now, I think when I enter the kitchen. The pot on the stove looks like it has pasta in it. Neglected, the water is almost boiling over. Baz is crowded up to Simon, pinning him against the fridge. They’re not kissing. They don’t kiss a lot, but they love physical affection. Simon’s one hand is wrapped up in Baz’ hair, undoing the ponytail he puts his hair up in when he cooks. The other hand is firmly grasping Baz’ shoulder. Baz’s hands are resting on Simon’s waist, the taller of the two looking through hooded eyes at the shorter. It feels strangely intimate.

Baz always notices when I enter a room, even if he is wrapped up with Simon. I notice his nostrils flaring slightly and while he doesn’t pull away from Simon, he does turn his body towards my by a fraction of a degree.

“Your pasta is boiling,” I clear my throat.

Baz tears his eyes from Simon’s face and glances at the stove.

“So it is,” he answers in a low voice. Still holding on to Simon’s waist with one hand, he takes out his wand with the other and casts  **You’re getting colder** to adjust the knob on the stove. The pot is still boiling, but the bubbles calm down.

Simon then realises I’m here. He blushes and looks down at his feet, smiling sheepishly. I must have interrupted a more tender moment than I thought. I smile at him until I catch his eye.

“I’m starving,” I announce. “Don’t get too lost in each other.”

Baz smirks (sneers? Smiles?) at me and steps back from his and Simon’s embrace. He walks over to the stove, giving Simon a tap on the bum on the way. Simon’s face reddens even more.

  
“Oi!” He exclaims. I grab some plates and cutlery and go to set the table. On my way out of the room, I hear them bicker.

  
_ My boys _ .

**Author's Note:**

> these dorks are so in love
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
